


RUN

by boomela



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomela/pseuds/boomela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un psicópata puede ser un asesino, un violador, un suicida... A fin de cuentas; un psicópata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RUN

[RUN](https://vine.co/v/eJmEiiwQKX9)

 

¿Quién hubiera sabido que andaban tras el amor de su vida e invadir su hogar planeaban? después de todo,  un asesinato se planea en lo que llaman grado treinta y tres. Lo presenció, tan cruel como si le lastimaran a él mismo, tan justo como que lo amordazaran y ataran obligándolo a mirar. 

 

Liberado de las ataduras que lo retenían en frente del acto criminal, no hizo mas que llorar sobre el cuerpo que desprendía sangre sin cesar, besar sus fríos y morados labios pidiéndole que volviera a la vida, dejar que las lagrimas le cayeran en su rostro a causa de la gravedad. 

 

Nadie le creía cuando decía que solo miró y que el verdadero asesino rondaba por las calles, porque jamás lo dijo; no habían huellas por ninguna parte de la casa ni otra clase de evidencia en contra de otro hombre o mujer. 

 

Arresto domiciliario; eso era peor que la cárcel. No había nadie mas que no fuera él mismo, la presencia fantasmal de su esposo y nada mas que no fuera el charco de sangre seca en el piso de la cocina. 

El rastro del perfume de su difunto se había esfumado por el fuerte olor de la sangre y las paredes blancas retenían los gritos que ambos habían dejado salir de sus labios aquel día. 

 

No podía pisar fuera de los muros y no es como si lo hubiese querido tampoco. Solo se sentaba en el mismo lugar en donde estuvo aquel día amordazado, mirando fijamente el lado de la cocina en donde había ocurrido aquel asesinato; a veces sin pestañear por largos segundos. Detallando al hombre desconocido y su manera de atacar. 

 

El aparato fue removido de su pie, se había olvidado completamente de haberlo tenido puesto.    
 

 

Ahora solo había un motivo para salir de aquella prisión personal; un solo y único motivo. 

 

   
Él no irá hacia cualquiera, 

Él tiene a uno, y solo a uno en la mira. 

No derribará a quien esté en el camino; a nadie, solo a él. 

Huye del psicópata, huye como puedas.  

Porque si te alcanza... 

…. es mejor que solo corras. 

 

"El asesino fue asesinado por esposo vengativo de quién asesinó" ¿irónico, no? 

   
 

Un psicópata puede ser un asesino, un violador, un suicida... A fin de cuentas; un psicópata. 

 

Se buscó el final de sus días; ¿quién le había mandado a acabar con la vida de aquel pobre hombre?  

 

El criminal se había metido en la vida del hombre equivocado; pero lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue dejar al psicópata con vida. 

 

—¡Papá! he traído un amigo a casa —dice con incesante emoción el pequeño de siete años mientras tira de la mano de KyungSoo hasta el living —Lo he conocido en el parque, ven a conocerlo. 

 

El hombre se aproxima con una sonrisa en el rostro; Peter no solia hacer muchos amigos. Pero cuando allí lo ve se queda paralizado por completo y cuando aquellos ojos le miran siente su cuerpo temblar y su sonrisa enferma... aquello daba escalofríos. 

 

—Peter, ¿qué te he dicho sobre traer gente desconocida a casa? 

 

—Él no es un desconocido, papá. Es mi amigo KyungSoo, es de confianza, ¿verdad? —pregunta mirando a su amigo desde abajo. 

 

El mencionado asiente con la cabeza, el niño sonríe. 

 

—¿Por qué no vamos por tus juguetes, Peter? —pregunta KyungSoo. 

 

El niño sale pitando escaleras arriba con KyungSoo siguiéndole de cerca. Cuando Peter se agacha para tomar la enorme caja que esta debajo de su cama, KyungSoo cierra el pestillo y bloquea la puerta, encerrando al niño.    
 

El hombre entra en completo pánico cuando lo ve bajando las escaleras sin expresión facial alguna. KyungSoo se pasea tranquilo y pisa dentro de la cocina con concepto abierto hacia el living. Toma un vaso de vidrio y vierte liquido transparente en él, se da vuelta mientras sorbe y el hombre sigue allí completamente inmóvil. 

 

KyungSoo actúa perfectamente, ¿actuaba, no? 

 

—¿No le molesta, cierto? —pregunta y tras no recibir respuesta sigue bebiendo. 

 

Deja escapar un sonido de frescura y visualiza el cristal. 

 

En solo segundos dio paso al frente y como beisbolero experto lanzó el vaso, y si no fuera porque el hombre se movió ágil,  el vaso hubiera dado de relleno en su careta. 

 

Dos, tres pasos y lanzaba golpes que el hombre apenas podía detener con sus brazos. Es empujado a la mesada, tropezándose con los utensilios; tomo uno de los tantos cuchillos sin mirar y estira el brazo buscando apuñalarlo. Rasga el suéter del hombre pero este consigue dejar el utensilio tirado a la deriva en cualquier parte. KyungSoo lo toma del cuello y busca asfixiarlo con el brazo, el hombre se impulsa hacia adelante con fuerza y logra dejarlo en el suelo. El menor toma entonces su cuello entre las piernas, recurriendo nuevamente a la asfixia.    
 

Un par de fuertes golpes en la entrepierna son suficientes para zafarse y cuando esta por apuñalar al mas pequeño de fuerza descomunal, este le empuja con el pie, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y se sitúa encima golpeándolo hasta el cansancio. 

 

El niño grita por libertad desde su cuarto, completamente aterrado por los ruidos de cosas cayendo al suelo provenientes de la planta baja. 

 

Tener al hombre entre sus brazos asfixiándolo se le era placentero, recibir un golpe en contra solo le daba gracia.   
 

 

Enfermo, macabro, el mismísimo diablo. 

 

Corre asesino, quizás dios te lo perdone pero tienes al psicópata en tu morada, y en sus brazos rodeando tu cuello te encuentras. Piensa rápidamente a quién le rezaras esta noche por un poco de piedad, aunque no valdrá de nada. 

 

No había golpe que lo dejara tendido por mas de unos cuantos segundos ni que le borrara la careta malévola. Era ágil, impresionante. 

 

El hombre había dado sentencia a su propia vida aquel catorce de febrero cuando en una cocina idéntica a esa, asesinó al esposo del psicópata que hoy se encontraba golpeándole hasta la saciedad que nunca llegaría.    
 

 

Que lastima que Peter se quedara sin padre. Por lo menos no esta presenciando la masacre que da lugar a pocos metros. 

Y tal vez por eso KyungSoo con trastorno y todo, era mejor que aquel bastardo. 

 

Teman cada vez que levanta aquella mirada; teman cada paso que da;  lo trama todo pero finge absolutamente nada. 

   
Cuando llegan los oficiales encuentran a KyungSoo tomando una taza de té tranquilamente en la mesada, el cuerpo sin vida tendido en ella y el corazón del muerto no se haya en su cuerpo, ni en ningún el lugar. 

 

El naranja del uniforme no luce mal con su tono de piel y las esposas son miserablemente inmensas,  puede quitarlas sin necesidad de abrirlas y sale de la correccional antes de tocar un solo barrote de la celda. 

 

Se haya bajo del inmenso puente central, ve su reflejo en el agua del mar, la bolsa transparente que guinda de su muñeca contiene el órgano faltante, este servía como prueba de que había logrado su cometido; para que ChanYeol estuviera satisfecho y consciente de que su querido esposo ha vengado su muerte. 

 

Ya era hora de partir. ChanYeol lo estaba esperando con su premio, que espera KyungSoo sea compartir una eternidad juntos. 

 

El viento golpea fuerte conjunto a las fuertes sirenas de policías que pasan por el puente sobre él. 

 

Delinea su piel con la fina cuchilla, su cuello empieza a sangrar rápidamente, y cuando consigue la yugular, no tarda mas de un segundo en caer y queda flotando boca bajo, la corriente llevándoselo a cualquier parte. 

 

¿A esto se le debía de llamar amor enfermizo?    
 

 


End file.
